


Sexy MF

by swtalmnd



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: a little anonymouse prompted: hartwin - jiggle that butt





	Sexy MF

**Author's Note:**

> Found some ficlets in my Scrivener doc, reposting from tumblr. Enjoy!

"Shakin' that ass, shakin' that ass," he chanted, moving his own along to the beat, bobbing his head in time, his brand-new audiophile-quality headphones looking huge on his head. "Sexy motherfucker," he sang, eyes closed as he twirled around his living room.

The music became strangely muffled, and he took off his headphones only to find the song now blasting through the room. He whirled, only to see a familiar face as the song faded out.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a Prince fan, Harry," said Eggsy, leaning against the stereo and grinning.

Harry flushed bright red and strode over to stop the music before the next song could begin. "Prince was one of the greatest guitar players of all time," he protested weakly.

Eggsy's grin softened and fell into wistfulness. "It's too bad about him, innit?" he said.

"Yes, a great loss," said Harry. He swallowed when Eggsy shifted, moving closer. The heat from his body was far too tempting, and Harry tried to banish his thoughts as inappropriate for a mentor.

"So," said Eggsy, looking up now that they were nearly touching, "About that arse you were shaking."

"Yes, well," said Harry, clearing his throat and feeling resoundingly embarrassed all over again.

"You're one sexy motherfucker," said Eggsy, just before their lips met.

Harry closed his eyes and let himself return the kiss, courage coming back to him now that he knew his attentions were welcome. He wrapped his arms around Eggsy and tugged, closing the gap between them and finally feeling that fit body against his own. "You've got the nicer arse, though," said Harry, hands wandering down to cup the anatomy in question.

Eggsy gave him a cheeky grin. "I'll shake it for you later," he said, pulling Harry into another heady kiss.


End file.
